So Far From Where We Started
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: Seto once promised the girl he loved that he'd be rich so he could save her. He thinks about her sometimes and wonders where she is now.
1. It's too late to make you mine

**This will be a two part story. I got the idea for it a few weeks ago after hearing the song Money Honey by state of Shock and thought it was perfect for Seto and Serenity.  
**

* * *

_If I had more money honey_  
_Would you love me, love me, love me_  
_If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me_

* * *

It's not often I get caught up in nostalgia; I'm far too busy to waste time doing something as pointless as reminiscing. But sometimes I remember, I remember a girl who loved the first snowfall.

I watch the flakes, the soft fluffy ones you always see on tv but rarely in life, float outside my window and I feel myself start to get lost in a memory.

* * *

Her name had been forgotten years ago, but I still remember her warm auburn hair and soft hazel eyes. Her parents had just gotten divorced and she and her mother had moved in next door.

She was sitting alone on the swings at the park across the street, I went over to her and asked if she wanted a push. While I pushed her she confessed that her brother was still living with their father and she missed him.

We formed a friendship over the following weeks and were inseparable despite her being two years younger than I was.

I held her tightly as she cried when we realized she couldn't read a sign from across the street as I could. I tried to comfort her, tell her it was okay and she'd just need glasses. She clutched my shirt and sobbed into my shoulder, she was scared because the very same thing had happened to her grandmother before she had gone blind.

I know now that she likely had glaucoma. We had overheard our parents talk about how she may need an operation and that it cost a lot of money.

"Don't cry," I begged her as we shivered in the snow. She looked up at me and her eyelashes glittered with tiny beads of ice. "Someday I'll be rich and I'll pay for you to have that operation, okay?"

"You promise, Ryuji?"

"I promise. You'll see, I'll make lots and lots of money and we'll fix your eyes and get married and live happily ever after."

Then both our worlds fell down and we lost each other. My parents died and Mokuba and I were sent to live in that god awful orphanage. I conned Gozaburo into adopting us and within a few years was one of the richest people in the world.

I tried to find that girl so I could make good on my promise, but I never saw her again.

* * *

So far from what we wanted and I have the money now, but not the girl. I look at the small framed photo on the mantel, one of the few things I still had from before I was a Kaiba.

"It's too late to make you mine," I say to the air and I wonder where she is.

* * *

**I chose 'Ryuji' as Seto's family name before he was adopted, it means 'Dragon Man'.**


	2. I should have seen the signs

**I'm assuming people are liking this little story since I've gotten a lot of favourites and alerts for it. I wish you'd all review and let me know what it is you're liking. As it stands, a heartfelt thank you to P.O.J.A, FireEdge and Dakota Ishtar for your reviews.  
**

* * *

_I've made mistakes, that I can't erase_  
_I've made mistakes_

It's odd, I never imagined we were so close. Perhaps I should've seen the signs, but as her warm hazel eyes met mine the signs didn't matter anymore. I was falling back to the last time I had looked into those eyes.

They had been unfocused, ever so slightly, as the car took my brother and I away from our home and into the unknown. To this day I don't know if she saw me clearly or not and I can honestly say I don't mind.

I didn't want her last memory of us to be me looking the way I did. Some people still look good when they cry. I am not one of those people.

She looks away and all I do is nod. I refuse to land the blimp, but I send to have Bakura taken care of. I would have anyway. I've made a lot of selfish decisions in my life, but I am far from heartless.

* * *

I don't know how to fix the things I've done, I don't even know if I can. I'm willing to try though, I'll even try to make amends for the things I've said and done to her brother.

I've got a lot of red in my ledger, I don't know if she can wait for me to wipe it out. Hell, I don't even know if she remembers me.

I walk the corridors of the blimp as my thoughts race. She's stronger than she used to be, and she looks at me clearly. I remember now, listening to him talk about how he needed the money Pegasus was offering to fix his sister's eyesight.

I have mixed feelings about it. While I'm glad she can see, I wish I had been the one to do it, to be her guardian angel. I can't help but wonder if I should even bother trying to fix what's been done. It doesn't change anything.

The boy she knew is long gone, I doubt she even remembers him.

I hear a soft footstep behind me and I glance over my shoulder. With how late it is I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. I feel suddenly naked without my trench coat, despite the fact that I still wore my dark jeans and turtle neck.

For the second time today, after ten years, hazel eyes meet blue. I wait to hear what she has to say, thank me for getting Bakura to the medical centre perhaps? Ask me to stop picking on her brother? One word falls from her lips and I find myself to shocked to do anything.

"Ryuji?"

* * *

**I know, a very open ended conclusion. Who knows, I may expand upon it someday.  
**


End file.
